


Początki Severusa Snape'a - Nietoperza z Lochów: Zwracając się po imieniu

by Nakurishi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurishi/pseuds/Nakurishi
Summary: Czyli krótki one-schot o pierwszych dniach pracy Snape'a w Hogwarcie i jednym z jego... problemów.





	Początki Severusa Snape'a - Nietoperza z Lochów: Zwracając się po imieniu

Severus Snape, wredny Nietoperz z Lochów, stał w kącie Wielkiej Sali, obserwując zebrane tam osoby. Był 31 sierpnia 2000 roku, a to było pierwsze zebranie nauczycieli w tym roku. Z lekkim sentymentem przyglądał się twarzy Minerwy McGonagall dawnej profesor transmutacji, a teraz dyrektorki największej szkoły magii w Anglii. Rozmawiała ona z profesor Sprout, nauczycielką zielarstwa. Kawałek dalej Flitwick i Hagrid witali nowego członka kadry, który miał objąć opiekę nad przeklętym przedmiotem – Obroną Przed Czarną Magią. Patrząc na jego doświadczenie, nadawał się do tego, jak mało kto, chociaż nawet Veritaserum nie zdołałoby zmusić Severusa do przyznania tego głośno. Snape stał na tyle blisko, by móc usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają.

\- Jeszcze o tym nie myślałem, prof... Filiusie – westchnął młodzieniec, przeczesując ręką swoje krucze włosy. Wydawał się zakłopotany, co Snape uznał za swój mały sukces. Nie ważne, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Nim mały profesor zdążył jakoś odpowiedzieć na słowa młodszego czarodzieja, podeszła do nich dyrektorka. – Ach, profeso... Minerwo! – Chłopak skrzywił się i popatrzył żałośnie na McGonagall, która uśmiechała się pod nosem. – Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję...

\- Nie martw się, Harry. Każdy z nas przez to przechodził – powiedziała, starając się uspokoić bohatera czarodziejskiego świata. Dalszej rozmowy Severus już nie słuchał. Uznawał za życiową porażkę, że jego własny, znienawidzony uczeń przegonił go w walce o posadę nauczyciela OPCM-u. Jakkolwiek, nieważne jak bardzo nie znosił bachora, nie mógł mu trochę nie współczuć. Dokładnie pamiętał, jak sam zaczynał swoją przygodę w Hogwarcie i jak niezręcznie było zwracać się do byłych profesorów po imieniu. Szczególnie gdy tą osobą była Minerwa McGonagall...

<>~~<>~~<>~~<>

Młody – zaledwie dwudziestoletni – Severus Snape przekraczał właśnie próg Wielkiej Sali. Tydzień temu Albus Dumbledore zaproponował mu pracę na stanowisku profesora eliksirów, na którą niechętnie się zgodził. Nie, żeby starzec zostawił mu jakiś wybór...

\- Ach, Severusie! – usłyszał, wybudzając się ze swoich myśli. _O wilku mowa._ Pomyślał, wykrzywiając twarz w coś, co niepoprawny optymista zakwalifikowałby jako uśmiech. Dyrektor Hogwartu, który zbliżał się do niego wraz ze swoim zastępcą, Minerwą McGonagall, stanowczo do takich należał. – Cieszę się, że już do nas dotarłeś!

\- Ja również nie posiadam się z radości – powiedział sarkastycznie, jednak dyrektor zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Albo najzwyczajniej w świecie to zignorował. Jednego czego Severus mógł być pewien, mając do czynienia z Albusem, było to, że ten ekscentryczny starzec dostrzegał zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, niż pragnąłby tego jego rozmówca. – Profesor McGonagall – powitał się z dawną nauczycielką skinieniem głowy. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

\- Nie jesteś już uczniem, Severusie. Teraz możesz się do nas zwracać po imieniu - odpowiedziała, mając na myśli również innych nauczycieli.

\- Oczywiście, prof... – Snape w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język i — by zamaskować swoje potknięcie — odchrząknął. – Oczywiście – To miało być trudniejsze, niż się wydawało...

\----

Minął już tydzień, odkąd Severus zaczął nauczać eliksirów. Szybko stwierdził, że nauczanie tych bachorów subtelnej sztuki ważenia eliksirów to zadanie co najmniej niewdzięczne. Poza tym drobnym faktem popadł w lekką rutynę. Codziennie rano jadał śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, później prowadził lekcje, by następnie ponownie posilić się w towarzystwie nauczycieli i uczniów. Po południu wracał do sali lekcyjnej, by wbić do tych pustych głów trochę wiedzy, a po zakończeniu zajęć, przysiadał w swoim gabinecie, sprawdzając prace domowe czy sprawdziany. Często w tym samym czasie nadzorował jakiegoś ucznia, który odpracowywał swój szlaban. Kolację przeważnie jadał we własnych kwaterach. Ze swoimi współpracownikami nawiązał nić porozumienia. To znaczy, oni zostawiali go w spokoju, a on na nich nie warczał. Udało mu się nawet pokonać opór, który zabraniał mu zwracania się do byłych profesorów po imieniu. _Oczywiście,_ Severus skrzywił się w myślach, _z jednym wyjątkiem._

O dziwo, nie był to Albus Dumbledore.

Jego utrapieniem była...

\- Witaj, Severusie.

... Minerwa McGonagall. Snape zerknął na profesor transmutacji kątem oka, kiwając jej głową w przywitaniu. Gdy miał już dość poprawiania się, opracował na to swój własny sposób. Najzwyczajniej w świecie ograniczył odzywanie się do wicedyrektorki. A gdy był już zmuszony do odpowiedzi, starał się unikać wymawiania jej imienia. Na razie ten sposób działał, chociaż nie podobały mu się iskierki rozbawienia widoczne w oczach McGonagall za każdym razem, gdy z nim rozmawiała. Stara kocica przez zbyt długi wpływ Dumbledore’a przejęła coś z tego jego wszech wiedzenia.

\- Piękny mamy dziś dzień, nie sądzisz? - zapytała, nakładając sobie na talerz trochę sałatki. Severus zerknął na zaczarowany sufit spowity szarymi, ciężkimi chmurami, z których do połowy sali spadały krople deszczu, by następnie popatrzyć ironicznie na profesor transmutacji.

\- Rzeczywiście – sarknął, zabierając się do spożycia własnego śniadania, w którego skład wchodziły jajka na twardo i tosty z dżemem truskawkowym. Jakiś czas przesiedzieli w ciszy, delektując się posiłkiem.

\- Jak minął ci pierwszy tydzień nauczania, Severusie? – odezwała się ponownie Minerwa, a Snape musiał powstrzymać zirytowane westchnięcie. Ta kobieta nie mogła przestać wściubiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy!

\- Rewelacyjnie – odrzekł, bo mimo wszystko to _była_ ta McGonagall. Ta sama, która uczyła go przez całe siedem lat, dawała szlabany, przydzielała i odbierała punkty. A przede wszystkim ta, którą szanował i która wywoływała u niego dziwne poczucie lęku i niższości. Dlaczego, nawet gdy już przestała być jego nauczycielką, dalej podczas rozmowy z nią czuł się jak osmarkany pierwszak, który jeszcze nic nie wiedział o życiu? Na gacie Merlina! Był już dorosłym czarodziejem!

Ze skwaszoną miną odsunął od siebie talerz z niedojedzonym śniadaniem i wstał od stołu. Nim zdążył zrobić chociaż dwa kroki, usłyszał:

\- Widzimy się na obiedzie, Severusie.

\- Oczywiście, profesor McGonagall – odpowiedział, nim mógłby się powstrzymać i z poczuciem przegranej opuścił Wielką Salę.

\----

\- Panie Neer, mógłby mi pan łaskawie powiedzieć, co pan robi? – Aksamitny głos Severusa przełamał panującą ciszę w sali od eliksirów. Biedy Gryfon, który stał się obiektem uwagi Snape, spiął się cały, przełykając głośno ślinę. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Ślizgoni uśmiechali się pod nosami. Zdążyli już zauważyć, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest przeciwnikiem mieszkańców domu Gryffindora.

\- Eliksir? – zapytał niepewnie czwartoklasista, patrząc na różową maź w swoim kociołku. Skrzywił się, bo mimo najszczerszych chęci nie zechciał on przybrać szafirowej barwy i stać się perfekcyjnie jedwabisty. Snape podążając za wzrokiem ucznia, wykrzywił się wrednie i ponownie popatrzył na swojego podopiecznego.

\- Panie Neer, ta... substancja... nigdy nawet nie stała koło eliksiru – powiedział i machnięciem różdżki usunął zawartość kociołka. – Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru i brak oceny z dzisiejszych zajęć. – Gdy tylko skończył mówić, rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Uczniowie westchnęli z ulgą i zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy. – Proszę przelać swoje _eliksiry_ do fiolek i zostawić na moim biurku do oceny. Na następne zajęcia napiszecie esej o właściwościach krwi jednorożców na trzy stopy. Możecie iść.

\---

\- Severusie, do moich uszu doleciała wiadomość, jakobyś faworyzował swój dom i gnębił mieszkańców pozostałych – powiedział niezobowiązująco Minerwa, krojąc swojego kotleta. Snape zacieśnił uścisk na własnym widelcu i trochę zbyt agresywnie niż było to potrzebne, wbił go w swoją rybę. – Oczywiście, nie chciałam uwierzyć w te bzdury. Jednak przypadkiem usłyszałam, jak pan Neer skarżył się swoim kolegom, że „ten wredny, stary Nietoperz z Lochów” przez swój „wielki kinol” ma ograniczone pole widzenia, ponieważ „przyczepił się” do jego eliksiru, gdzie ławkę dalej kociołek jednego Ślizgona prawie eksplodował. – McGonagall zrobiła przerwę, by napić się swojej zielonej herbaty. Dalej nie patrzyła na Severusa, a może gdyby to zrobiła, zauważyłaby, jak szczęka Snape’a się zaciska, a oczy ciskają piorunami w kierunku stołu Gryfonów. W tym samym czasie profesor transmutacji kontynuowała: - Naturalnie odjęłam mu punkty i przydzieliłam szlaban z Filchem w ten wieczór. Mimo wszystko chciałabym się dowiedzieć, czy coś z tego, co mówił pan Neer, miało swoje pokrycie w rzeczywistości. – Dopiero teraz kocie oczy wicedyrektorki zwróciły się na biednego Mistrza Eliksirów, który zdawał się skulić  w sobie pod tym uważnym, nagannym spojrzeniem. Sama jego postawa mówiła Minerwrze wszystko. – Chciałabym, by to się więcej nie powtórzyło. Rozumiemy się, Severusie?

I Snape miał tylko jedną możliwość odpowiedzi:

\- Tak, profesor McGonagall.

\---

Severus miał już tego serdecznie dość. _Nie był_ już uczniem, który podlegał władzy profesorów. Był dorosłym czarodziejem, który ukończył swoje owutemy z jednym z najlepszych wyników. Był znanym w Anglii Mistrzem Eliksirów. Miał swoją reputację. A na jego koncie zalegał nie taki mały majątek. Dorobił się nawet obskurnego tatuażu, z którego niekoniecznie był teraz dumny.

Dlatego Severus postanowił. Zamierzał _przestać_ zwracać się do McGonagall per „profesor”. Nawet jeśli miałoby go to kosztować utratę wszystkich zębów.

\---

\- Witaj, Severusie.

\- Dzień dobry, _Minerwo._

\- Albus prosił, by przekazać ci, że oczekuje cię w swoim gabinecie po obiedzie.

\- Oczywiście, _Minerwo._ Może udamy się razem do Wielkiej Sali, _Minerwo?_

\- Z wielką chęcią, Severusie. Wydajesz się być dzisiaj w dobrym humorze.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz, _Minerwo?_

\- Ach, bez powodu! Bez powodu!

\- ...

\- Nie terroryzujesz już biednych uczniów, prawda?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Oczywiście, profesor McGonagall.

\---

Severus mordował wzrokiem pokrojone warzywa na swoim talerzu. Cóż, nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Jednak nie zamierzał się poddać. Doprowadzi swój plan do końca.

Już nawet nie chodziło o jego dumę – chociaż ta niewątpliwie miała w tym swój udział. Tutaj chodziło o jego reputację, którą jakimś sposobem udało mu się zyskać w przeciągu tych dwóch tygodni. Zapewne dzięki uprzejmości Gryfonów. Rozważał nawet przydzielenie im za to punktów, ale po chwilowej zadumie doszedł do wniosku, że tym działaniem zburzyłby ich światopogląd, czego słabe lwy mogłyby nie przetrwać. W swej głupocie może uznałyby, że ktoś go wielosokował. Oczywiście, gdyby w ogóle pomyślały o tym eliksirze. Nie, zdecydowanie musiał utrzymać swoją renomę Nietoperza z Lochów.

Dla większego dobra.

Oczywiście.

<>~~<>~~<>~~<>

Koniec końców Snape pokonał swój opór i nie czuł się już niezręcznie, zwracając się do McGonagall po imieniu, chociaż w pewnych momentach musiał ugryźć się w język, by z powrotem nie zacząć jej tytułować zgodnie ze zajmowanym przez nią stanowiskiem. Po prostu, gdy ta kobieta kierowała na niego swój przepełniony dezaprobatą wzrok, ciężko było się powstrzymać.

Głośny krzyk Filiusa wytrącił go ze wspomnień. Popatrzył w tamtą stronę, a na jego usta automatycznie wkradł się uśmieszek pełen pogardy. Potter właśnie zbierał się z ziemi, na której wylądował, zapewne potykając się o własne nogi. Jego twarz była czerwona, a ręka z zawstydzeniem mierzwiła i tak już rozczochrane włosy.

Nagle Severusa napadła chęć pognębienia Pottera. A kim on był, by odmawiać?

Żwawym krokiem ruszył do małego zgromadzenia, powiewając swoją czarną szatą. Z całej siły starał się, by na jego twarz nie wpłynął uśmieszek satysfakcji, gdy wyobrażał sobie tego dzieciaka, który będzie się jąkał i skręcał, nie mając śmiałości zwrócić się do niego po imieniu.

\- Potter – powiedział, gdy stanął zaraz za młodzieńcem. Z zadowoleniem przyjął nagłe spięcie mięśni młodszego czarodzieja, który odwrócił się w jego stronę, patrząc mu odważnie w oczy.

\- Severusie – odpowiedział Harry, a Snape’owi zrzedła mina. Najwyraźniej bachor czuł się nad wyraz komfortowo, zwracając się do niego w ten sposób.

_Cholera._

 


End file.
